sonicwfandomcom-20200216-history
Battle at Big Rock
| writer = | based on = | starring = | music = Amie Doherty | cinematography = Larry Fong | editing = Stephen M. Rickert, Jr. | studio = Amblin Entertainment | distributor = Universal Pictures | released = | runtime = 8 minutes | country = | language = English | budget = }}Battle at Big Rock is a 2019 short film directed by Colin Trevorrow. It is part of the Jurassic Park franchise, and follows the events of Jurassic World: Fallen Kingdom (2018). It stars André Holland, Natalie Martinez, Melody Hurd, and Pierson Salvador. On September 15, 2019, it premiered on FX and was subsequently released online. Synopsis Set one year after the events of Jurassic World: Fallen Kingdom, a blended family from Oakland, California goes on a camping trip at the fictional Big Rock National Park in northern California, approximately 20 miles from where dinosaurs from Fallen Kingdom were let loose. The film chronicles the first major confrontation between humans and the dinosaurs. Two dinosaurs featured in the film are Nasutoceratops and Allosaurus. During the credits, found footage clips of dinosaurs and other creatures are shown; a pack of Compsognathus harmlessly chase after a scared little girl, a Stegosaurus causes a car to swerve and drive off a cliff, fishermen in a boat peacefully pass by a herd of Parasaurolophus on the banks of a river, a Mosasaurus eats a Great White Shark after the shark eats a seal, and a pterosaur swoops at a dove that had just been released at a wedding. Production Pre-production The idea for the film originated when Universal Studios asked Trevorrow if he would be interested in making a potential Jurassic World short film, and he accepted. To maintain secrecy on the project, no auditions or casting calls were held. A casting director who knew Trevorrow helped lead a secretive search for the child actors. The film marked Melody Hurd's acting debut. Trevorrow chose André Holland and Natalie Martinez as he admired their acting in other films. Filming Filming took place in Ireland in January 2019. Filming locations included Powerscourt Estate. Ireland was chosen as redwood trees outside Dublin resembled national parks in northern California. Filming took place with a small crew over the course of five days. The film had a much smaller budget than the full films in the Jurassic Park franchise. An animatronic dinosaur was used during filming. Larry Fong was the film's cinematographer. Originally, the film was going to be shorter than eight minutes. The film was composed by Amie Doherty, and the musical recording process took place at Abbey Road Studios. Release The short film was initially scheduled to accompany the theatrical release of Universal's Hobbs & Shaw in August 2019. On September 10, 2019, it was announced that the film would instead premiere on FX on September 15. Trevorrow was surprised at the amount of secrecy maintained on the project up until the announcement. After its television premiere, the short film was released online through YouTube, as well as JurassicWorld.com and the website for NBC. Reception Battle at Big Rock received acclaim from critics and fans alike. Stuart Heritage of The Guardian called it, "...by far the best in the [Jurassic World] series..." Julia Alexander of The Verge claimed, "film has everything a Jurassic Park fan would want..." Charles Pulliam-Moore of io9 described it as, "solid." Josh Millican of ''Dread Central described it as, "...a tasty little treat..." Mike Reyes of Cinema Blend described it as, "...a sight to see..." References Category:2019 short films Category:Jurassic Park films Category:Universal Pictures short films